


sweetheart

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: moment by moment [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Pet Names, Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Pet names. Microfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: A fic about pet names? Imagine Even calling Isak sweetheart and Isak being Stressed about it. Like he really wants to stop blushing but Even just called him /sweetheart/ omg

“What did you just say?” Isak stops in the middle of the sidewalk, narrowing his eyes. After a few steps, Even seems to realize he’s left him behind, and he turns around.

“That we should get food,” he says, confused. He runs a hand through his hair, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Isak shakes his head, feeling heat creeping onto his cheeks.

“Not that. The other thing.”

“Sweetheart?” Even laughs softly. He tilts his head. “You don’t like it?”

“No, I like it.” Isak can’t keep the smile off his face. He’s sure he’s red at this point, he can feel the tips of his ears burning. His keeps his eyes on Even’s shoes.

“Are you blushing, Iss?” Even sounds mildly shocked and slightly amused, taking a few steps forward, so they’re standing close. The younger boy covers his face, still smiling.

It feels so surreal - this beautiful guy, who loves him, calling him sweetheart without a hint of sarcasm or doubt. It’s so corny, but it makes him feel so, so, unimaginably good. 

“God, you look so cute, babe,” Even says, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist. He feels his heart start to pound.

“Babe? Really?” He looks up at his boyfriend through his fingers. Even grins.

“Oh yeah. I have other ones too,” he says, teasing, and Isak lets his hands drop, holding Even’s jacket loosely, just trying to ground himself in this perfect moment. Even takes the opportunity to lean in for a kiss, letting his nose brush Isak’s, taking his time before pulling away. “Honey. Love. Sweetie. Prince.” Even is whispering against Isak’s lips, slipping kisses in between words.

“Fucking Christ,” he says finally, and Even laughs, taking a step back. Isak tilts his head up, silently asking for another kiss, and Even smiles.

“Let’s go. Burger King. I’m buying.” He places a soft peck on Isak’s lips.

“What a gentleman,” he jokes, and slips his hand into Even’s. They start to walk again, Even’s fingers squeezing his lightly.

“No problem, baby.” Even quirks a small smile, and Isak feels something warm swell in his chest. He never wants it to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Posted previously on Tumblr.


End file.
